Dead Inside
by IzayaRomati
Summary: Phobia -as she was now known- has recently become an orphan...one with a hefty attitude and tendency to gaming AND violence. Little does she know that there is a whole new world for her to experience at her new orphanage. Maybe even someone who cares? -summary-is-horrible-read-to-see-what-its-like-please-but-you-dont-have-to-you-know-yeah-anyway-
1. Chapter 1: So What Do I Do Now?

I watched as my house went up in flames, my parents inside. Dead. Cause: suicide.

As I left the school grounds a feeling of pure dread came over me, rattling me to the core. A few seconds later the feeling passed, I took my iPod out of my pocket and started listening to it, unable to forget that feeling.

I rounded the corner, two streets away from my house. From where I stood I could see a cloud of smokefrom where my house stood. The feeling came back, stronger than earlier. My eyes widened and I sprinted the rest of the way home.

'Faster! Faster!' I thought, trying my hardest to run faster. I wasn't national champion for nothing. As I sprinted down my street I refused to believe that what I was seeing was reality 'it's a dream' I screamed repeatedly in my head. I ran inside my house. I passed the kitchen and saw red in my peripheral vision. I back tracked and screamed when I saw what was on the floor.

Getting ahold of myself I racked my brain to put all my investigative skills to find out how this happened. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the first-aid kit atop it. I opened it and put on the last pair of gloves and started inspecting the knives protruding from their stomachs. After about 30 seconds I'd discovered why they were dead.

Suicide.

Realising this brought a few tears. I wiped them away and ran up to my room. I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with all my favourite novels, money box, wallet, converse, knives/swords, my hand gun and all my gaming consoles, computers and electronic devices. I threw it out the window onto the trampoline before jumping out the windows myself. I hit the ground and army rolled away from the house.

2 minutes later a fire truck came bolting around the corner and stopped in front of my now flaming house. I grabbed my suitcase and slipped away unnoticed.

2 days after my house burnt down...

I was standing in front of an orphanage. There was a sign on the gate which read 'Wammy's institute for the gifted'. I'd heard about it before, apparently it was this orphange for young geniuses.

"What could it hurt." I asked aloud.

I pushed the gates open and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 Wammy Newbie

Chapter 2 Wammy Newbie

I knocked on the door and about 2 minutes later someone opened it. He was elderly man and had a look of concern as he took in my appearance. My hair was a mess, both my singlet and pants had been ripped and torn in multiple places, I had two third degree burns, one on my right shoulder and one on my left hip and was covered in bite marks, cuts, bruises and mud.

"This is an orphanage, right?" I asked, my voice an innerving monotone.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I ask because I need somewhere to stay...and I'm now an orphan." he somewhat understood my outward appearance now.

"We will give you a test. If you pass, you can stay. My name is Watari, nice to meet you." Watari -as he called himself- put his arm around me, welcoming me inside. I jumped at his touch and feel down the front stairs. Watari gave me a puzzled look. Furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Haphephobe." I said pointing to myself, answering his silent question.

"Aah," He mused, understanding my actions immediately, "Well then, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thankyou" I replied -politely- and walked in with my suitcase and duffel bag.

Watari guided me up the stairs and I heard a bell ring. Suddenly kids of various ages started piling out of rooms along the corridor. I froze up. Watari turned around -as if sensing that I'd stopped- and saw me with a terrified look on my face. No one was bumping into me, so he was confused as to why I was scared.

Watari knelt down so we were eye to eye and helped me get away from everyone. We got to any empty classroom and another man came in with a stack of test papers. He said his name was Roger. They explained what the test were primarily about and why I needed to do them. I had 20 minutes for each.

An hour later I was finished all three tests. I had to say, all of them were super easy, but I was a prodigy, I mean just three days ago I was attending the best college in the country and sill finding the work easy. AND I'm still only 13.

"So, tell us about yourself, you aced all three tests, you're the best we've ever seen." Roger was genuinely interested in me. Like that's never happened.

"Well..."I began, thinking what to say, calculating their reactions, a habit I had, and I liked it, I continued, "I stopped having a name when my parents stopped caring, I have roughly 10 fears, I'm a pyro," Insert sadistic, creepy grin here, "Have a tendency to always carry a weapon with me," I pulled out my knuckle busters from my pocket to prove it, "Am a book worm, Phobia nerd, 'child prodigy'" I used my fingers to mimic quotation marks in the air in front of me "Write stories and songs, not poems...Qualified to be an assassin or hit-woman as I have trained with an assassin for 3 years. Anything else?" I asked myself, "Right I forgot, I just finished college 3 days ago." By the time I had finished my 'introduction' the two men were gaping at me

"What fears?" Roger had finished gaping and looked over to Watari –who had voiced to question- and back to me, anticipating my answer. I took a deep breath.

"Arachnophobia-spiders  
>Astraphobia-Thunder and lightning<br>Athazagoraphobia-forgotten  
>Isolophobia-Isolatedalone  
>Mottephobia-Moths<br>Equinophobia-horses  
>Haphephobia-being touched<br>Demaphobia-Crowds  
>Gynophobia-women<br>and Philophobia-falling in love." I finished, checking each fear off of a mental list.

"Okay then…I guess we'll have to put you in the boys wing. Near will be your roommate, we'll introduce you shortly. Follow me and I'll take you to your room." Watari showed a kind smile and gestured for me to follow him.

This time when we walked through the corridors no one was bustling about. I was relieved by this but, I still felt uneasy.

"This will be your new room." Watari distracted me from my thoughts,"Also , your new name will be Phobia." I couldn't help but smile at the name. It suited me so well, what with all the phobia's I have.

I opened the door and walked over to the desk that was up against the wall. "Watari, why is there a girl in my room?" I turned around to see where the voice had originated from and saw an albino kid sitting next to a toy box.

"Near, this is Phobia, you new room mate. For certain reasons she is unable to live in the girls wing." Watari looked over to me, "This is Near, previously top ranked here at Wammy's."

"Previously?" Near asked, his voice had a hint of interest in it.

"Uh, yes, Phobia is now top ranked. I must leave now, get along well." He walked out of the room as I nodded goodbye.

Near looked at me eyes wide and mouth open, a look of pure surprise and awe. A couple seconds passed and someone barged through the door, causing Near's face to go back to normal.

It was a boy with straight, straw blonde shoulder length hair. He had Icy blue eyes and what looked like a permanent scowl.

"Near! How dare you beat me again!" He barged in and picked the albino up by his shirt collar. He looked as if he was ready to murder someone.

"Hey!" I yelled earning the blonde's attention. His head shot around to face my direction and his expression changed from one of hate to one of surprise and back again. "Put Near down, Blondie." I spat, lining my voice with as much poison as I could muster. He dropped Near and charged over to me.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"What's it to you, Blonide?"

"It's Mello, not Blondie." He spat.

"So what? Phobia! Happy!" I scowled, he punched me in the stomach and I immediately started to fight back. It was my nature to do so.

I kicked him square in the gut and he went straight out the door and into the opposite wall. I went to go and beat him to a bloody pulp but Near grabbed my arm. My body instantly relaxed. For some reason when Near touched me I didn't freak out like I normally would, weird. I scowled at Mello one last time and slammed the door.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower." I smiled at Near and he let go of my arm seeing that I really had calmed down. I walked into the bathroom and started to clean myself up.

The bathroom was pretty much all white. White tiles, white walls, white sink, white shower, I wonder why.


	3. Chapter 3 Hair and Video Games

When I got out of the shower and put my clothes back on I looked in the mirror at my appearance. My brown hair had gone almost black due to the water and the purple, blue and white streaks had darkened a few shades. My hair was about down to waist, I never really liked long hair, but my parents had made me grow it out...but now they were gone. I pulled my switch blade out of my pocket and started hacking away at my hair.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" I replied continuing to style my hair.

"May I come in Phobia?" It was Near, he sounded extremely timid. I walked over to the door and opened it for him. His eyes widened slightly as if in shock, my lip twitched upwards, but only a smidge.

"What happened to your hair?" Near asked peering around me to see where all my hair off cuts were on the ground. I placed my switch blade on the sink and combed through my now shoet and insanely messy hair. Now that I'd cut it, the hair at the back of my head stoos up in various directions with no real pattern - kinda like Shaun Diviney's from Shirt Stack, before he cut it- and the hair at the front was framing my face with multicoloured bangs and a jagged -also multicoloured- fringe. It went well with my purple and red eyes.

"I cut it." I shrugged with my trademark emotionless tone. Near shifted nervously under my gaze and I read his name from above his head, I don't know why I could, I'd neen able to do it all my life and I could see how long they have left to live.

"Well...It looks good." Near's cheeks went slightly pink when he'd said this. I smiled warmly at him before wallking over and giving him a hug. I released him from the hug and put my switch blade back in my pocket before proceeding to clean up my mess.

"If Roger sees that he'll confiscate it." Neat stated in that plain voice of his and I tried my best not to grin...but failed miserably and my face broke out into a massive -kinda sadistic- grin. Nears brow furrowed in confusion, "Why are you smilong if your possessions are going to be taken away?"

My smile grew -if that was even possible- before answering, "I'm smiling because your statement amuses me," I giggled a bit and Near opened his mouth to comment but I kept going,"AND the fact that my duffel bag is full of weapons; knives, swords, guns. You know it, I got it. After all, I am a weapons specialist." I finished, walking out of the bathroom. It was obvious I needed sleep, I was practically bouncing off the walls.

Since I was done in the bathroom I went over and sat on the desk. I looked around the room taking in my surroundings, the room was painted white -not unlikne the bathroom- as if producing a camouflague for Near. There were toys spread all over one side of the room and the other looked untouched. I gathered that it was now my side and previously littered with toys as well. The floor -where it could be seen- was a creamy shade of white, the beds were simple and boring, just like the rest of the room. The beds were situated on opposite sides of the room, they were single beds and had -you guessed it- white sheets. I made my way over to my bags (suitcase and duffel bag) and opened the suitcase.

"Hey, Near?" I called without looking up.

"Yes, Phobia." I felt Near's presence right behind me. I unconsciously tensed in fear. Damn Haphephobia.

"Is there, by any slight chance, a TV in this room?" Near shuffled away from me and began to solve a puzzle, noticing I was uncomfortable.

"Yes, why?"

"Really, where?" I was now thouroughly ecstatic. I would be able to play my video games and watch anime now. Nears eyebrows scrunched together in slight annoyance.

"Phobia," He stated, plain as the room we were in, "I would appreciate it if you would answer my question, as you seem to have ignored it."

"Hn, oh, I'm sorry. So I can hook my gaming consoles up and play games." I was studying his faxe, occaisionally glancing up at his name and lifespan. Nate River. It was a plain name for a plain boy. But I could see where the name Near had come from. I hadn't realised I was staring until Near'd mentioned it.

"Why are you staring at the space above my head?" I looked him dead in the eyes and he noticed my red eye was glowing, "And why is your eye glowing?" By now, we were in a stare-off, seeing who would break first. It was Near. "Fine, the TV is in the closet."

"YAYYZ" I jumped up and within a matter of seconds the TV was set up and ready to use. But I was too tired to do anything a passed out on the floor. Before I was completely unconscious I vaguely felt someone drag me up onto my new bed...It was comfy.


	4. Chapter 4 Matt The Gamer?

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and groaned at the morning light. Rolling over I found out that my new bed wasn't as big as I'd thought. My face met with the floor and I immediately knew this would be a bad day. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the bathroom. I had a shower and got dressed. I was shaking my recently shortened hair when Near walked in.

"Good morning Phobia." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Breakfast will be ready soon. After you've eaten Roger would like to see you. Please follow me and I will take you to the dining hall."

We walked out of the room and Near guided me through the elaborate hallways, to the dining hall. Once we had gotten to our destination, everyone turned to look at me, curious as to when I'd arrived and who I was. I saw how many people there were and immediately ran back into the hallway where I slid down a wall and sat cross-legged. I then proceeded to hunch over and cover my ears with my hands.

"What are YOU doing here." I didn't know who had said this, but it wasn't Near. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Mello," my eyes widened at the mention of the name. It was the boy from yesterday. "Leave the poor guy alone." I got ready to punch one of them, they thought I was a guy.

"Shut it Matt! Go and play your stupid video games!" that was it.

I stood up and punched Mello, the blonde one, square in the face. He stumbled backwards in shock, "video games aren't stupid!" I growled.

"Not a guy." I heard whispered behing me. I turned towards the one called Matt, he had bright red hair and orange tinted goggles covering his eyes. He wore a black and red striped, long sleeved shirt with a furry white vest. What was with everyone here and white? In his hand was a PSP and by the sounds of it he was playing _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_. "Ooh, Kingdom Hearts." I santched the game away from him and started using my unbeatable strategy...BUTTON MASHING. I hadn't has the game thirty seconds before Mello's hand came crshing down on my shoulder, my right shoulder, to be exact. I screamed in pain before dropping to the PSP and collapsing to the ground nursing my re-wounded shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Matt noticed I had let a few tears escape and rested his hand on my other shoulder. As soon as my brain had processed what hehad just done, I moved away from him as fast as I coud.

Unfortunately I had moved too quickly and hit my head against the stair banister and fell unconscious.

_**Matt POV**_

I stood up, shocked, and made my way over to the -recently unconscious- girl sitting next to the banister. She seemed scared, almost terrified, when I touched her. She had also scremed in pain when Mello slammed his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to her?" I looked up at Mello, I know for a fact he hadn't said that. In fact he looked as tough he had just seen Near. "Matt. I asked what happened to her." I urned around to see Near -that would explain Mello- and began to answer, but Mello beat me to it.

"She knocked herself out yu sheep." he growled loudly breaking off a piece of chocolate from his bar. "Why do you care!" Mello stormed up to Near, trying to intimidate him.

"SImply beacause she is my roommate and I was told to take care of her." Nears voice rang out, devoid of emotion as usual.

"Well Near, we saw her sitting outside the door here, hunched over. Mello got her annoyed, got punched in the face. Then she took my game and beat the boss in less than thirty seconds. Mello hit her shoulder and she crumpled over in pain, I touched her and she moved away too quickly and-"

"-And knocked herself out sheep!" Mello finished my sentence for me. Very rudely at that.

"Should we take her to the infirmary?" I asked

"No she would be against that. Matt, Mello, would you be so helpful as to take her up to our room." he motioned towards her ad I realised I still didn't know her name.

"Um, sure Near. Mello..." he had already started to pick her up. I went over and helped him. "What's her name Near?" Mello was holding her by her legs and I her shoulders.

"Phobia. Though I don't know why." I nodded thanks as we started to carry Phobia up to her and Nears room. Near went ahead of us and opened the door, directing us to her bed without tripping on his toys -as he refused to clean them up.

"So this is the little brat that kicked me through the door last night. Wasn't her hair longer?"

"Yes, she, um, hacked it off." Near stuttered. My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. Near just stuttered.

"Did-did you stutter?" I asked, thouroughly baffled.

"I did, didn't I." I took a step back and tripped over a bag. "Be careful of Phobia's stuff. She seems to have a lot of electronics in there."

Near walked over to his bed and grabbed his homework, he left the room and went to the library grabbing a pack of cards on his way out. Mello started shaking Phobia, trying to wake her up. Affter about a minute of this she stirred. Sitting up lazily, she glanced at Mello and then her eyes flicked over to me. She looked confused.

"Hi, I'm Matt."


	5. Chapter 5 Fear Among other things

Chapter 5 Fear among other things

_**Phobia POV**_

I woke up on my bed. I've no idea how I got there, but the guys from earlier were in front of me, looking at me curiously.

"HI, I'm Matt." I glanced at the blonde, he was glaring at me. The red head had spoken, so his name was Matt, and he was sitting with his legs over my bag.

"What are you doing?" I sat up and went to push him off my bag, but I moved to fast and hurt my hip, "Damn." I cursed under my breath and held my hip. "Get off my bag before you break something. Please?"

"Umm, Sure. May I ask why?" Matt stood up being cautious of my bag.

"Electronics and…other stuff." I walked over to my bag and unzipped it. I started unpacking my game consoles and then my games. I heard a loud gasp from behind me.

"You have the new PS3! AND all the Kingdom Hearts, Rachet and Clank, Jak, Spyro and Crash Bandicoot games." Matt was practically worshipping me now. He went to pick up my PS1, but my hand came in contact with his face first. "What was that for?"

"Please refrain from touching my stuff without permission." I picked a piece of shattered orange glass out of my knuckle.

"You broke my goggles."

"That I did, aren't you supposed to be fourth around here?"

"Matt's third, not fourth Phobia, and I'm second"

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here Mello. But. Obviously Roger hasn't told you yet, but you're now third, Matt is now fourth and Near is second." I began plugging my electronics into my switchboards and TV.

"Then who the hell is first genius." Mello growled.

"Geez, PMS much? And genius is a very fitting nickname for me." I smirked and Mello rammed me up against the closest wall, lifting my feet off the ground. I tried to hide my fear at his contact, but failed. Miserably.

"I'm not a girl! Genius? A good nickname? Why? You first or something? Answer me! Or are you too scared?" I started shaking, Mello's voice was distorted in rage. He was getting closer to me…and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My body was frozen in fear –except for the shaking. He lifted me a bit higher –yes, he was taller than me- and slammed me against the wall again, this time harder.

"Mello! Leave her alone, can't you see she's terrified?" Matt grabbed Mello's arms, trying to pull him off me. He looked towards me, a worried emerald green eye showing through his broken goggles. I was more scared than I'd ever been. My eyes were wide and threatened to shake out of their sockets. My body was going to shut down soon. I closed my eyes wishing for it to stop. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground, up against the wall. Opening my eyes I saw an insanely worried red-head and behind him a thoroughly shocked blonde.

"Are you okay Phobia?" The red-heads tone was urgent, I knew him, but I had forgotten his name. I looked above has head and found his name, Mail Jeevas, floating above him along with his life span.

"Yes, Mail, I'm fine." My voice was devoid of any emotion but shaky and sounded foreign. The two boys were staring at me wide eyed.

"M-my name is Matt, not Mail." He stuttered.

"No, it's Mail. It says so above your head. Matt is not your name, but if you so insist I will call you by it." I looked over to the blonde, he was glaring at me, "Mihael, do you also have a different name you wish to be called by?" I looked up at him, my face and voice still devoid of emotion.

"Mello. And the albino kid you share your room with likes to be called Near." Mello grabbed Matt by his arm and started to drag him to the door. "Matt, we're leaving,"

"But I don't wanna." Matt whined trying to escape Mello's murderous grip.

"I don't care! Leave the little FREAK alone!" I felt like crying, _he called me a freak,_ I thought. Near walked in and I was actually glad for my stone like composure…for once.

I crawled over to the TV and started plugging things in again. I put my video games in a neat, alphabetical, pile in the corner. I pulled _Kingdom Hearts II_ out of the pile and placed it in my PS2.

The start screen came on the screen asking me if I wanted to start a new game or load a game. I started a new one.

"Roger wants you to go to his office and see him." Near was standing behind me, curious as to what I was playing.

"Whatever." I brushed the statement off and continued watching the opening credits.

_**A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up –Yours and mine-.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Explain

Chapter 6: Explain

**Three days later**

I felt my controller ripped from my hands and a fist crash painfully into my cheek. I felt a warm substance fill my mouth, it was blood. I turned my face towards my attacker and glared at them. It was Mello, and Matt had my controller. I spat the blood out of my mouth…but more filled it.

"What's you do that for dipshit!" I stood up and looked Mello in the eyes. I scowled and pushed him backwards to trip on Nears toys. "Idiot." I walked into the bathroom and rinsed the blood out of my mouth, I brushed my teeth while I was in there

"That hurt you freak!" I ignored Mello's exclamation and snatched my controller from Matt. He took it back and hit the pause button. I glared at him before Mello hit me again.

I growled at him, an animalistic growl, "Did you just growl at Mello?" Matt asked, hysteria building in his voice.

"What of it Matt." I snarled directing my glare back at him and holding out my hand. "Controller!"

"No."

"Why not? It's mine."

"You've been playing for three days straight. You missed all your classes and Roger is getting impatient."

"Can I punch her again?"

"No Mello, go eat some chocolate" he snapped a fine in response and stormed out.

"Three days is nothing, but did Mello really have to knock my tooth out. I already need braces." Almost as soon as the blonde left the albino –Near- entered.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" Near asked. His voice -as usual- emotionless.

"Mello," I answered starting to play my game again. Matt tried to take the controller off me but I kicked him gently and started to play keep away.

"That doesn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes, but Near –unfortunately- didn't see.

"Mello punched her cheek and she lost a tooth because of it. Therefore, blood." Matt explained my explanation. Unexpectedly Matt grabbed my leg and made a reach for the controller in my hands.

"Lemme go!" I screamed, dropping the controller and trying to scuttle away from him. His hand shot away and I heard that my heart was beating really fast. It had never beat this fast before -that I'd noticed anyway.

"Sorry? Why don't you like people touching you?" Matt had claimed the controller and saved my game before turning it off. "Well?" he was looking me in the eyes and had taken off his –new- orange tinted goggles off to do so. I could see a mixture of mischief and curiosity in his vivid emerald eyes.

"It's a fear that I have. It seems to be my worst among the lot, Gynophobia coming in close second." I relaxed a little and noticed that Matt had moved to sit next to me on my bed.

_**Matt POV**_

Phobia started to explain the whole '_I freak out when people touch me_' thing so I got up and sat on her bed beside her. I contemplated getting my PSP out of my pocket, but she would have just snatched it away from me and played it herself. I'd noticed Near was looking intently at Phobia. I was about to say something but Near started first.

"So if you have a fear of being touched." Near started

"Haphephobia." she interjected matter-of-factly.

"Then how come you don't get scared when I touch you?"

"I don't know..." Phobia trailed off. She laid back on her bed, hair sprawled everywhere. She looked amazing. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM. I felt my face heat up only the slightest. But I'd noticed that Phobia was really -like extremely- slim and when taking a closer look, her skin was unusually pale. Like she hadn't been getting enough nutrients.

"Hey, Phobia?"

"Hn?"

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"Why?" she furrowed her brows and rested her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose.

"Just curious."

"I dunno, maybe Tuesday."

Thank fuck. Tuesday was yesterday. "So, yesterday, that's good."

"No, not yesterday," my head shot around to look at her, "A couple weeks ago, Tuesday."

"WHAT! You haven't eaten in two weeks! Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not hungry. Haven't been for a while." she shrugged her shoulders losing interest in the conversation.

"Not hungry? How can you not be hungry for TWO WEEKS!" my voice had long since reached hysterics and I was kind of angry at her. Though I have no idea why.

"Look, Matt. DROP THE DAMN SUBJECT AND GTFO OF MY ROOM!" she was yelling. I hadn't heard her yell once yet, though I'm sure Mello has. Near was just sitting on the ground as impassive as ever, but shortly after Phobia had started yelling Near stopped making his house of cards to look at me.

"Please leave. I do not wish to have a thoroughly annoyed roommate." emotionless bastard. I could see why Mello hated him now.

"Hey Matt. I'm gonna go see Roger now. Direct me towards his office." Phobia stood up. It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Sure, it's near my room, just follow me." We left the room and made our way to my room and Rogers office.


	7. Chapter 7 Dilation

**Mello POV**

_'The new girl, Phobia, how could she beat me! How could she beat Near?'_ I thought. I left Phobia's room in a fit of anger. '_Why did Near have to ask me and Matt to get her out of her room! She's just a freak that spazzes out when people touch her and attckas me for no reason. And how did she know my name? Only BB could tell someone their name without knowing first. And he was a certifyable nut job'._

I stopped in front of my room, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. Phobia was occupying my thoughts. DAMMIT! Why was I thinking about her so much. I kicked my door, hard, hard enough to break it open. Why do girls have to be so god darn anoying, they toy with your mind for crying out loud. Just as I'd stepped inside of my room Linda came bolting around the corner stopping in front of -my now broken- door.

"Mello! Have you met the new guy?" I gave her a puzzled look. I thought Phobia was the only newbie around here lately.

"I didn't know there was a new guy."

"Yeah, there is. He has light brown hair with blue, purple and white streaks, he looks so hot." Linda rambled, the girl never bloody shut up.

"Linda! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled/growled. Honestly, most people around here were shit scared of me. Linda just HAD to be one of the ones who weren't. She just kept talking, as if I was actually listening.

"-and he's Nears new roomate,-" this got my attention. I put my hand over her mouth and she stopped talking.

"You're talking about Phobia," she moved my hand away to speak, but I glared at her. Daring her to speak, "Phobia's a chick. Not a guy. And she's annoying as hell."

"N'aww, is that because I beat you up, pretty boy?" my head snapped around, Phobia was leaning up against the wall behind me, a smirk playing on her features. Matt was next to her, playing his PSP.

"What the hell are you doing here FREAK." I growled the last part and I saw resenment and hurt plicker in her eyes. She pushed herself off the wall and put her fore-head on mine. It was quite intimidating actually.

"I'm going to see Roger. STOP CALLING ME A FREAK!" she moved away -but only a little- and looked me straight in the eyes. Vibrant purple and red against clear, icy blue, "Your eyes are dilated. You a crack head or do you like me," I felt my face heat up, "Mull it over pretty boy. YOu smell like a crack head too." she walked off towards Rogers office, I just watched her go, utterly dumbfounded.

"Oh, so she is a girl. I swear she was a guy, oh well. The girls got spunk, I'll give her that much. Anyway, see you Mello, Matt." Linda waved and ran off towards the art room, long, brown, curly hair trailing after her.

I looked over to Matt, he was completely engrossed in playing his game. I didn't recognise that sounds coming from his handheld, "New game?" he looked up from his game and slid his thumb over the pause button and pressed it.

"Yeah. Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. Borrowed it from Phobia. It's a classic." he grinned and walked into the room. I followed him in and shut the broken door.

"I sat on my bed and unwrapped a new chocolate bar biting the corner off. Angrily.

**Matt POV**

I heard a loud crack, it was Mello.. The chocolate fanatic eating, well, chocolate. He looked angry.

Wammy's was about to get really interesting. I chuckled quietly to myself. Mello didn't hear.


	8. Chapter 8 Classes

**A/N: Umm…Hey guys, I am soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that I took so long to update this. I'm kind of like Shikamaru…a lot. :/ Hell I even watch clouds, it's very fun, you should try it, also very relaxing. Anyway, I have also uploaded a new story today which I will try my best to update every Wednesday. I'll also try to update Dead Inside every Tuesday…but I can't make any promises there.**

**My new story is called 'Icey Hearts Meet' it's a bleach fanfiction…and a romance Between Toshiro Hitsugaya and my OC as well as Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Check it out please. XD**

**Chapter 8: First Class**

**_Phobia POV_**

_OMFSM! If Mello likes me I'm gonna kill him! His pupils were dilated. That means he either likes me or does drugs. And the former seems the more likely chance. _I was standing in front of Roger's office. I knocked on the door.

"Hello." came Roger's voice.

"Uh, it's Phobia. You wanted to see me?"

"Come in," I turned the handle on the door, opened it and walked in, shutting the door behind me, "Sit." he pointed to a chair in front of his desk, I did as he said and sat down.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I got comfy in the chair and replaced my _mask_, locking away all and any emotion expressed with my voice or body language.

"Your class schedule."

"Class schedule? What for?" I titled my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Ah, yes. You are required to attend classes. Yours will include English, Mathematics, Science, Art and Analyzing and investigating. You should have started two days ago. But you will now start tomorrow. Near will show you to your class." Roger explained handing me a piece of paper. My timetable.

There were a multitude of gaps on it, presumably for other classes I may or may not wish to attend. By the looks of it each class session last for one hour. So that makes five hours of class and nineteen hours of free time.

"Can I ask for other classes?" I inquired.

**_Matt POV_**

"Can I ask for other classes?"

"Yes, you can ask for other classes Phobia. You can also choose ones you do not wish to attend." I heard Rogers voice through the door as I was walking to my mathematics class. I stopped. _I wonder what classes Phobia will choose._

"Okay. Can I lose the science class?" there was a pause, "Thanks. The classes I want are...Game Design, Home Economics, College level Mathematics, English, analyzing and investigating, and programming. As well as Martial Arts such as Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Aikido and Kyuudo. Oh, and Music as well please." Phobia listed the classes she wanted all in the same unnaturally neutral manner as Near would. I looked down at my fingers; I had been counting the classes on my fingers. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. _THIRTEEN? Thirteen classes, that can't even fit on my fingers. And I thought Mello was crazy. He only has eight classes, but thirteen. Does she even want to get any sleep? But programming, college level at that, I finally have some to talk about gaming AND programming to. And by the sounds of it, she could beat Mello to a bloody pulp._

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but what about sleep?" Roger responded, surprisingly.

"Sleep? Nah, I've got insomnia, I don't need sleep. You said that I would meet L soon. When would that be?"

"Why do you ask Phobia?"

"Just curious is all. I'm curious by nature."

"Phobia, about that weapon you always carry..." Rogers voice trailed off. _Phobia has a weapon? Wow, who would've guessed?_

"What about it?"

"Please don't let BB or Mello get to it."

"Okay."

"You may leave." my eyes widened as I heard Phobia start walking towards the door. I had been listening to the whole conversation with my ear against the door. I quickly, but quietly, ran around the nearest corner, just in time.

I started off towards my mathematics class, but was stopped by Phobia.

**_Phobia POV_**

"Matt, what were you doing eavesdropping on my conversation with Roger?" I inquired, getting all up in his face. Without touching him of course.

"Uh, right, about that..." Matt wore a sheepish grin whilst scratching the back of his head, "I was walking to my mathematics class and overhear you and Roger. I heard what he said about classes and I got curious. He laughed nervously, his goggled eyes drifted to look at the floor. _Why is he avoiding my eye?_ I thought. Said eyes widened in realization. _My eyes, he's afraid of my eyes. Just like everyone else._

"I-I'm sorry." I choked out. I turned around and started running back to my room.

But who should I run into? Mello. "Watch it." he snarled, turning around to face me. _I needed to vent anyways_. I stood up but Mello pushed me back down.

**_BB POV_**

"What the hell Mello?" I heard a female voice call. I looked around the corner warily, so as not to be seen. It was a girl and, obviously, Mello. I looked up to the girls name and my eyes widened slightly when I read it. I let a grin slip onto my face. _Wammy's just got my interest. Bianca, what happened to cause your presence here I wonder._ I walked off, back to my room

**_Mello POV_**

I turned around to yell at the person who ran into me,

"Watch it." I snarled. As soon as I got a good look at who it was I inwardly rolled my eyes. It was Phobia. She went to stand up but I pushed her back down. A smirk tugging at my mouth.

"What the hell Mello?" she shouted, glaring at me. _God her eyes are creepy, she's a total freak, but she's not ostracized?_ She stood back up, still glaring at me. Our eyes were level and I started glaring back at her, thus creating a glare off. I chuckled slightly at this thought, but Phobia narrowed her eyes at me for it.

"Why'd you crash into me freak?" I asked, lacing my voice with as much venom as I could under her icy death glare.

"Because I didn't see you Blondie." she spat back at me, narrowing her eyes more. For some unknown reason her red eye was brighter than usual.

Phobia raised her fist and then sent it flying towards my face. I caught her fist in my hand and went to punch her in the stomach. She moved out of the way before I could land the hit. This led to a full blown fight between the two of us.

"Alright, break it up you two." came an emotionless voice. Phobia had me pinned up against the wall about to punch me in the nose –much to my dislike. Phobia didn't listen and continued on her mission to break my nose. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came.

"Who the hell are you?" Phobia snarled.

**A/N: Yeah…still sorry I took a while to update, I've been busy lately, making cosplay weapons isn't easy…but really fun. So, my OC, Phobia, is mostly based on my personality and such, though sadly not appearance. And all the fears…I sadly have…EXCEPT GYNOPHOBIA, I AM NOT AFRAID OF WOMEN. I am one XD**

**Wow, I like, never write Author's Notes**


	9. Chapter 9 L

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like the last chapter?  
>Thanks to Mclennarson-1964, fadedanger, Miikachan, GanasWithinTheStars, x-Beyond-B and Number2PIKACHU for reviewing and to everyone so far that has story alerted and favourited my story XD<strong>

**I'm FINALLY introducing L into le story. Hope you like how I've done it.**

**OOOOHHH! Before I forget, I've figured out how I'm gonna do this, I shall update every TWO weeks, so that gives me time to write the next chapter, type it up on ze laptop, and le Hitsugaya fanfic and zenn update zat storiie the week that I don't update zis storii.**

**I have ABSOLUTLEY no idea why I am typing like zis. Don't ask me? I'm insane. I like, legit, never make any sense what-so-ever.**

_**Chapter 9: L**_

_**Phobia POV**_

I had Mello pinned up against the wall. He started a fight with me-well, I started it- and I sure as hell was gonna finish it. I sent my balled up hand towards Mello's face, "Alright, break it up you two." came an emotionless voice to my it wasnt Near. His wasn't as low. _HA! I ain't stopping until this Blonde haired chocaholic is unconscious at my feet._ My fist kept on it's course to Mellos nose. What I didn't plan was someone blocking my punch. I looked over to the person who stopped me.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled at him. I pushed Mello to the ground and turned towards the boy -well, man. I let my eyes scan over him. He was wearing a long sleeved, white T-shirt, worn out, blue denim Jeans and no shoes or socks. I let my eyes wonder back up to hius eyes. His eyes were black and whole, the black rings under his eyes only made his eyes seem bigger.

To most no emotion would be seen in the black abyss of the boys eyes. But to the trained eye (a.k.a me) curiosity and wonder could be seen underneath the clam and calculating surface. Once I saw the boys eyes I immediately knew who he was. My lip twitched upwards slightly in realisation.

"So you're the _great_ L I've heard so much about." Iput mocking emphasis on the _great_, mostly for the hell of it, but it got his undivided attention. I held out my hand for him to shake, "Phobia. O ai dekite ureshii, watashi no sewa o shite kudasai.*" he took my hand and I noticed that e was showing interest in me. A lot of interest at that.

"Phobia? So you are my new successor. You know Japanese?" L let go of my hand and pulled two lollipops out his pocket, handing me one.

"Hai."

"Yoku shite, sore wa amarini mo o ai dekite ureshiidesu.**"

I went to walk away, back to my room as it was about time for a class change (a.k.a TOO MANY PEOPLE!). As I walked past I kicked Mello in the stomach. He was laying on his side, therefore: I could not resist temptation. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, holding it in pain.

"Mello. I suggest you go to the infirmary and get that checked out." I snarled at him. _Geez, how can one person be so DAMN annoying! ~sigh~ I need more sugar, one lollipop isn't enough. Off to the kitchen I go._ I turned around the other way to get something sugary from the kitchen but was stopped by a hand holding onto my arm. I turned around to see who it was that was touching me and why I wasn't freaking out. It was L. _NOW I GET IT! And Near is quite a bit like L, so it applies to him as well. But, they don't generally show emotion and don't show any hostile intent towards me. I trust them, so I don't have any reason to freak out when they touch me._

"Yes L?" I inquired with a monotonus voice.

"I would like to talk to you. Roger tells me that you have chosen quite a few classes of a high level and have many fears and unnatural habits and...hobbies." he cleared his throat and gestured in the direction I was headed. I glanced over at Mello, thankful that he was still on the ground -though he was glraing at me, seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead- and nodded, following L. He led me through the hallways and we neared the dining hall. I grabbed L's arm and he stopped, responding with a 'hmm', "Yes?"

"I need sugar." the edge of L's mouth witched upwards at what I'd said. He pulled another lollipop out of his pocket and offered it to me, "More sugar than a lollipop can give me L. I'm going into the kitchen. Come with me?" I opened the door and ran through the dining hall and into the kitchen, immediately finding the sugar jars. I grabbed the white sugar and a sppon and started to scoop the tasty crystals into my mouth. I heard someone clear their throat at the kicthen door and looked over to see L.

"Interesting way to get a sugar fix," he said looking at me with growing interest. I just smiled and kept eating my sugar, "I would like you to follow me now Phobia."

"Okay." I replied btween spoonfuls of sugary goodness.

_**L POV**_

I watched Phobia run off into the dining hall. She was such an interesting character, everything about her intriguged*** me. I followed her into the dining hall and through to the kitchen, what I found was surprising. _Roger never told me about this. She's worse than me._

"Interesting way to get a sugar fix," I staeted, directing my attention to her eating habits. She smiled at me while eating the sugar. Honestly she looked like a child who got a puppy for Christmas, "I would like you to follow me now Phobia."

"Okay." she replied still shoveling spoonfuls of sugar into her mouth.

I led her out of the kitchen and dining area and continued in the direction that I was leading her earlier.

"So, where exactly are we going? You never told me."Phobia asked. I stopped in front of a wooden oak door and gestured for Phobia to go in.

"We are going into this room here." I replied.

"Why L?"

"I have some...presents. For you." when I said 'presents' Phobia's face lit up. She opened the door and let out a large gasp.

_**Phobia POV**_

"I have some...presents. For you." L said. When he said the word 'presents' I felt a rush of joy throughout my body. I'd never gotten a present before. No one knows my birthday, hell, my own parents forogt it. Ironically today was my birthday, the twelfth****of July. I opened the door and let a large gasp slip out throgh my lips at what I saw. 

**A/N: hehehe cliffhanger =3 I'm evil aren't I?**

***nice to meet you, please take care of me**

****well then, nice to meet you too**

*****is that how you spell it?**

******same as above^^**

**hahaha, I don;t know how much times my mum raged at me to go to sleep while I was typing this up, but it was funny.**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**eheheheh wait til next chapter to find out 3:)**

**the answer is also the reason why Circles by All Time Low is, and always will be from now on**, **favourite song.**

**welp, bye for now**

**ja mata ne ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 BAKA!

Chapter 10: BAKA!

Phobia POV

I was walking with Near to my English class. We both had completely emotionless faces, with one exception; Nears eyes still hold emotion, no matter how hard he tries. I was also grinning on the inside. L's present was and always will be amazing. The door is lockable as well, so I can be in there all eleven hours that I don't have classes. It's soundproof too, only L and I have a key, so I have it. All. To. My. Self. Hmm, if I HAD to tell anyone I guess it would be Matt. He'd enjoy it as much as I do, although he would need a-.

"Hey Phobia, what class you got?" Speak of the Devil. I stopped walking and turned to face matt.

"I have English." Matt's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Me too. That's great. What do you have next? I have programming." Matt rambled on in excitement.

"I also have programming."

"Sweet." Matt replied grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Near.

"Bye Near, see you in class." I said as I was dragged away. We had almost made it to the classroom when it dawned on me what was happening.

Matt was touching me.

I bolted upwards, flipped Matt over my shoulder and ran the rest of the way to the classroom, finding an empty seat in the back of the room.

Mello POV

I turned the corner just in time to see Phobia throw Matt over her shoulder and run through the door to my English class. Dammit! I've got English with that twat. I walked over to Matt and helped him stand up.

"What'd you do Matt?" I sighed.

"Um, I don't know, she just freaked out after I dragged her through the halls."

"Matt your problem is that you were touching her and she is a Haphephobe. The reason she didn't pick up on it til now is that she was focused on something else until, of course, she noticed what was happening." Near said, walking up behind us.

"So that's why the freak had a massive freak out the other day when I pinned her up against the wall. She's afraid of being touched." I walked over to the door about to go in.

"Mello," I looked over at Matt, "Don't do anything you'll regret, please."

"Whatever." I said and walked into the classroom. I wonder why Matt's so dead set on me not bugging Phobia…No! He can't! He just can't!

Matt sat down in the seat next to me. I hit him over the head, "Baka. She's a total freak. It's not going to EVER happen." Matt turned to stare at me blank faced, but I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes.

Matt POV

I sat down next to Mello and he hit me over the head, "Baka. She's a total freak. It's not going to EVER happen." I turned to Mello, blank face but still hurt. How does he know? It can't be that obvious can it? Darn, what if Phobia knows? Frack. I'm positively doomed.

"It might." I mumbled.

"You keep thinking that, Baka. You'll only hurt yourself."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Phobia POV

Today was my first day of classes. I'll say it now. THEY ARE ALL INCREDIBLY BORING. Oh well. I'm going to go to the room L gave me as a present and do my homework.

It was three in the morning and I was pretty sure that no one was awake. I was wrong. Standing outside my door was someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Beyond?"

"Long time no see little sister."

A/N: I seem to be using a lot of cliff hangers lately :/ I'll try not to next time kay?

Random Question of the week: What's your sexuality?

Me: Heterosexual and slightly Asexual

For those of you who don't know what Asexual is here's a definition.

Asexuality (sometimes referred to as nonsexuality), in its broadest sense, is the lack of sexual attraction and, in some cases, the lack of interest in sex. Sometimes, it is considered a lack of a sexual orientation One commonly cited study placed the prevalence of asexuality at 1%.


	11. Chapter 11 Revenge

Chapter 11

_**Phobia POV**_

"Beyond?"

"Long time no see little sister," Beyond grinned at me. The creepy grin that has always haunted my dreams, "I'm known as BB here though."

"How?" I couldn't say much. I was frozen in place. Beyond – or BB- is the only person I was ever scared of, and that hasn't changed.

"How what Bianca?"

"I'm not Bianca anymore! I'm not weak and insignificant, not here. I'm Phobia now." I yelled at him. He took a step towards me and I instinctively took five away from him. When I did, I found my back pressed up against a wall. Beyond kept his advance and pinned me against the wall with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Oh really now?" he growled. I dropped my keys and instantly regretted it, "Hmm? What are there for?" he looked at me with a hard stare, I didn't answer him. I was quite freaked out with him pinning me up against the wall, "Answer me Bianca!"

"My name is Phobia!" I spat. Beyond just frowned and let go of one of my arms, only to place it harshly on my neck, "Wh-what are you-." I started coughing. My own brother was choking me.

"Tell me what they're for Phobia!" he yelled at my face. I couldn't talk so I just pointed to the room that the key was for with my free arm. Beyond let me go, picked up the keys and unlocked the door. I fell to the ground, my legs too weak to hold my weight at the moment. BB grabbed my arms and dragged me into the room, closing the door behind us.

"What do you want with me beyond?" I yelled.

"Hmm, what do I want? Lets see…I want revenge." he responded. Bloodlust showed in his eyes and it scared me.

"Revenge?" I asked standing up. At the moment I was kind of glad that I had my lucky pocket knife with me, "What for? And what does it have to do with me!"

"What does it have to do with you?" he asked, exaggerating the word 'you', "Well that's an easy question. I'm getting revenge on you Phobia."

My eyes widened, "Me? What did I ever do to you BB?"

"You're the reason our parents split up, abandoned me and committed suicide!" he yelled outraged. My eyes widened more. _I'm the reason they killed themselves? How is the even possible. I was never around. I was at school, on campus, in the dormitories, and it didn't cost anything._ My nose started to sting, I was going to cry. _NO! Not in front of him. He is the last person I will EVER cry in front of._

Instead of crying, I ended up with BB's fist in my face. _Shit! There goes my jaw. Why the hell did he have to break my bloody jaw. I need that to talk_

I growled at him, and surprisingly, he growled back. I was about to pull my pocket knife out, but L walked in.

_**L POV**_

I walked into Phobia's room with a box of lollies, sugar cubes and other supposedly unhealthy things. What surprised me was that BB was in there. _How do they know each other?_ I looked over at Phobia, she looked as though she was about to take something out of her pocket. Based on previous intel on her it was probably some kind of weapon. I put the box down on the closest table and noticed that Phobia's jaw looked swollen and bruised.

I walked up behind her and gently grabbed hold of her hand. She turned around to face me and I saw a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"BB? What are you doing in here?" I asked in my usual monotone voice.

"Just leaving." He muttered and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" I asked Phobia.

"Perfectly." She smiled up at me.

"Don't lie." I said with a frown, I gripped her hand a bit more firmly, "You're going to the infirmary."

I felt her yank her hand away, "No hospitals, no infirmaries." Phobia stated sternly.

"Okay then."

**A/N: Hiya, did you like the chapter? \(^o^)/**

**Now…I do realize that I haven't said anything about what's in this room that L gave Phobia, but that's because I plan to do so in Matt's POV, I think it will be better in his opinion :p**

**Random Question of the week:**

**What's your view on relationships and marriage?**

**My opinion is on my profile ^-^**

**Til next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello….sorry if this update is late :/ I've been kinda distracted and I've had major writers block…and all of my stories D: so…how is everyone? I'm great for once, AND NO ONE OR NOTHING SHALL CHANGE THAT :D**

**Anyway, random question time:**

**Have you heard of Ed Sheeran, if so what do you think of him?**

**Me: I FREAKING LOVE HIS MUSIC~! I'm currently listening to _Miss You_, it's an amazing song :D**

**On to the chapter**

**Chapter 12**

_**Matt POV**_

"Hey Mello, where do you think Phobia always goes when she doesn't have classes? I mean, she's never in Near's room and from what I saw, none of her stuff is in there anymore." I asked, not looking up from my game. I was playing _Final Fantasy X-2_. Fun game, I borrowed it from Phobia.

"NO clue. Though I've seen her and L going to one of the recreational rooms past the Dining Hall. Maybe she's up that way." Mello replied. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch and I paused my game. I turned to Mello.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mello?"

"Shut it. I am Mello." He scowled at me.

"Are you sick?"

"NO!" he yelled at me whilst taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Okay then. That's the first time you've talked about Phobia without saying how much you hate her."

"Whatever. She's annoying. But you seem to like her, so I thought I'd help you out a bit. Is there something wrong with that?" Mello glared at me as if daring me to speak before continuing, "I may hate her, but I don't hate you."

"Thank you Mello~!" I saved my game and turned everything off, then I ran out of the room towards the dining hall.

**A/N: sorry~~~~ short chapter…had really bad writers block as I mentioned earlier *bows* please accept my sincerest apologies~ *gives everyone sugarcubes***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: …**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for how long it took to update "^.^ can you ever forgive me?**

**Even more sorry for having such a short chapter last time, I had a massive block…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE XD**

**Just thought you should know…I now have Blue-Green hair**

**Mclennarson-1964 /bowsfrantically I'm sorry, I would have had more in this chapter, but my computer died and deleted the stuff that I was working on, so I shall dedicate the next chapter to you**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER :'(**

**On to le story**

**Chapter 13**

_**Phobia POV (Point of View)**_

"What's with the tray L?" I asked peering around him and looking over at said tray.

"Oh? Right, I thought I would bring you some food for the time that you are in here." L replied in his usual dead monotone.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. L nodded in reply, "Thank you so much L." I ran over to the table and grabbed the first thing I touched: Gummi Worms. I opened the packet and threw some in my mouth.

Forgetting things really sucks some times.

I screamed in pain. I completely forgot the BB had broken my jaw. The idiot.

"Phobia? What's wrong?" I heard Matt ask. Wait. Matt? I looked over to the door and saw Matt standing there with a worried face. _At least this saves me bringing him here._

_**Matt POV**_

I heard someone cry out in pain up ahead. It sounded close. So I ran to the closest open door. What, who, was in there kind of surprised me.

"Phobia? What's wrong?" she looked over to me with a hint of amusement in her eyes. L was next to her. No surprise there really.

"She seems to have broken her jaw." L stated taking a handful of Gummi Worms out of the packet Phobia was holding.

"How on Earth did that ha…ppen…?" I trailed off as I looked around the room.

Did I die and go to heaven?

Because I certainly think I did. There were four 40" Televisions around the room with multiple consoles plugged into them, four computer monitors and hard drives, a small cupboard probably for food and such and a tall bookshelf that was half full of video games, cartoons and comics.

I really think I did go to heaven. I mean, there's even Gummi Worms here.

"Where the hell did BB go, L?" Phobia growled. I jumped back, slightly scared of the ferocity in her tone. She sounded as though she wanted to murder him. BB that is, not L.

"I don't know Phobia, he didn't tell me where he was going when he left."

"Um, I saw him on my way here. If it helps." Phobia's head immediately turned to face me, her eyes studying my every move and resting on my eyes, intently staring at me. I couldn't help but slightly blush even under the circumstances. She started to walk over to me and stopped when she got right in front of me. I must say, even if she's shorter than me she is incredibly intimidating.

"Where did he go Matt?" she asked, still in the same manner she did L.

"I-I th-think he went to th-the, the dining…hall." I shakily responded. Phobia turned away from me and walked over to the doorway, my eyes never left her presence.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah, sure. No problem?" I said, unsure of the situation. She ran out the door and turned in the direction of the dining hall. I looked over to L for an explanation and thankfully got one.

"BB broke her jaw for reasons I am currently unaware of. Now, I'll be leaving as I have a case to tend to in America, please tell Phobia for me. You can stay in here if you wish; Phobia was planning on bringing you here in the first place. You seem to have saved her the deed by coming here yourself. Good bye Matt."

"Umm, okay. Bye L." I watched L leave the room turning the same way the Phobia had just moments before. I turned around and began admiring the room. I walked over and laid down on one of the bean bags. The ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars giving off the feeling of a night sky. The ceiling was also painted black, intensifying the feeling.

_I can see why Phobia is always in here, it's so peaceful when it's quiet, like another world, just for her. An escape. Probably sound proof too, so she can be as loud as she wants to. I envy her, it would be amazing to be able to just stay in here._

I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Phobia POV**_

I ran towards the dining hall. When I got there I kicked the doors open. Yes, kicked them open , I'm quite angry at the moment. And I saw BB sitting there, with a jar of jam. _Mmm, jam, I could use some jam right now. Wait, no, you're supposed to be beating up BB. Focus Bianca!_ I walked over to him, he had his back to me, and tapped on his shoulder. I pulled my arm back and made a fist with my hand. He turned around about to say something but I punched him square in the jaw before he could make a sound. He fell on the floor in shock and gripped his jaw in pain.

"That's for breaking my jaw idiot." I growled. I then proceeded to exit the dining hall and make my way back to L and Matt in my room. _I wonder what Matt's opinion of it is. He probably likes it, what with all the video games and consoles there are._

When I got back to my room what I found was surprising. Matt was asleep on one of the bean bags. He looked…well…cute and innocent, as well as vulnerable.

**A/N: Yeah…as I mentioned earlier, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but my computer decided that it would turn off on me, soooo…yeah :/**

**Fucked computers for the not win.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: sorry for the late update "^.^ hopefully what happens in the chapter will make up for it

_**Previously**_

"That's for breaking my jaw idiot." I growled. I then proceeded to exit the dining hall and make my way back to L and Matt in my room. _I wonder what Matt's opinion of it is. He probably likes it, what with all the video games and consoles there are._

When I got back to my room what I found was surprising. Matt was asleep on one of the bean bags. He looked…well…cute and innocent, as well as vulnerable.

Chapter 14

_**Phobia POV**_

I turned away from Matt's sleeping figure and walked over to the mini fridge. It was underneath the computers so it wasn't very noticeable. I opened it and took out a can of Dr. Pepper and a straw. Yeah, I keep my straws in the fridge. I closed the fridge and made my way back over to Matt. He was whining in his sleep. A nightmare I believe.

I leaned over and shook Matt's shoulder until he woke up.

"AAH!" I jumped back from Matt in shock. _Well he certainly woke with a start._ I felt something cold on my stomach and looked down to find my Dr. Pepper half on me and half on the floor. I directed my attention back to Matt who was still waking up. I couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked. At least I think I was blushing.

"Finally awake I see, Matt." I stated calmly, praying for the heat in my cheeks to disappear. He looked over to me with his goggles lopsided on his head.

"I suppose," Matt eyed me suspiciously and crawled over to where I was, "Are you sick?" He tried to put his hand on my forehead but I moved away. I didn't expect him to grab my arm and pull me back. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he refused to let go.

"Let me go." I whined.

"No." he responded simply. He lowered his head and rested his forehead on mine. I felt my face heat up even more than earlier. I already knew that I had a fever; I just refused to tell anyone as I'd seem weak. Matt lifted his head and looked me dead in the eyes, "Phobia, you have a really bad fever. You need to go get treated for it. NOW."

_His eyes are so pretty, they're like emerald gems._I thought hazily. I hardly noticed Matt picking me up. I only came crashing back to reality when I smelt the disinfectants of a hospital. I leapt out of Matts arms and tried to run away but lost my balance because of a dizzy spell. Matt caught me and I tried to scramble away but I didn't have nearly enough energy to do so.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me, I had plenty of energy up until just before when Matt surprise attacked me. How does he have so much of an effect on me, it's confusing and not to mention troublesome._ I looked up and noticed that mat was placing me on one of the beds in the infirmary. I scrunched my nose up at the smell of the room. It was horrible.

"Well, I have to go now Phobia. Bye." Matt waved goodbye and walked out of the room. I smiled at the door after he'd left. _ Oh god no._ That was my last thought before I drifted off into an unwilling slumber.

_**Matt POV**_

I walked out of the infirmary, my thoughts lingering on how high Phobia's temperature was, and made my way back to my room. When I got there I noticed Mello was asleep, so I quietly slipped under my covers and immediately fell into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

_**Phobia POV**_

I was dreaming, that much I knew.

_"B-Beyond. What are you doing?" My four year old self asked. Beyond's head whipped around and his blood red eyes pierced my own purple and red ones. He had a sadistic smile plastered on his lips._

_"Having fun my dear little sister. Would you like to join me?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Standing up and walking over to me, blood covered knife in his hand. All I could do was tremble in fear and stare at the bloody mess that he'd made of our dog. I felt something burning across my inner right forearm and whipped my head down to look for the cause. I saw red, lots and lots of red, a hand on my wrist and knife on pressed into my arm at the bottom of the cut._

_I screamed. I screamed bloody murder. Beyonds hand came up to my mouth and he knocked me onto the ground before anyone could hear me enough to draw attention. His hand was wet with both mine and the dogs blood. I felt slight pressure on my neck and I assumed it was the knife he had used to cut my arm. _

My own brother was on top of me with a knife to my throat. It was on that day that I became scared of Beyond. I cried. I cried more than I ever had in my life on that day. I've been scared of my brother ever since and I still am. I wanted to explore my forgotten memory more but it faded before I could do anything. I guess you really can't control your dreams.

A/N: This chapter was gonna be waaaaaaaaaaay longer, but my computer decided to be a bitch again and make my browser fail ^.^ so yeah, Imma just leave it here and probably go throw my laptop at the ground. Bye now


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously:**

My own brother was on top of me with a knife to my throat. It was on that day that I became scared of Beyond. I cried. I cried more than I ever had in my life on that day. I've been scared of my brother ever since and I still am. I wanted to explore my forgotten memory more but it faded before I could do anything. I guess you really can't control your dreams.

**Chapter 15**

_I opened my eyes, I could tell they weren't mine. There was a figure standing in front of me. I was in a dimly lit room but I made the figure out to be…myself? Next thing I knew I had a knife to my neck, piercing the flesh and drawing blood._

_The first cut. To disable to opponent and impair their visual ability. Well, she had definitely impaired my vision. My eyes kept focusing and unfocusing, I was losing a lot of blood. It wouldn't stop and she kept going, torturing me. I couldn't feel much, but what I could was unbearable. The content of this nightmare, it was as follows:_

_Blood. Lots of blood. Pain. Laughing. More pain. And finally. She stabbed me. Right through the heart. Twisting it. It burnt, it literally felt like she had lit my insides on fire. I looked up at her face, agony written all over mine. Bianca's face was covered in blood splatters, my blood. All of it, my blood._

"Phobia!" I heard someone yell. They were shaking me.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. My hands immediately grasped my head in pain. I felt someone gently pull them from my head and then tilt my head up to look at them. It was Matt. He was wearing a gentle and relieved smile and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"What? Where am I?" I asked, confused as to the situation. Matt withdrew from the hug and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Well, you're in the infirmary, still at Wammy's. It's just…Phobia, you were out for three days. And I think I…"

"I need to get out of here. I hate infirmaries and I hate doctors and nurses." I swung my legs off the side of the bed, thankful that no one had changed me. I was wearing worn and torn oversized jeans and belt with a pacman buckle, a plain black t-shirt with onomatopoeia words randomly screen printed everywhere on various colours and had a pair of khaki combat boots beside the bed. As I stood up and put on my shoes Matt gently pushed me up against the nearest wall. The funny thing is, I wasn't panicking. _Wait, why aren't I freaking out? Do I trust Matt? Do I really trust someone? Have I finally learnt what trust is all over again? I never thought I would. Not ever. I haven't trusted anyone since, well since Beyond scared me like that._

"What are-" Matt cut me off, just as I had done to him moments before.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. When you were unconscious, all I could think about was you and if you'd wake up. I'm either going crazy, or…I'm crazy in love." Matt's flawless emerald eyes pierced my own, making me unable to look away. He had a blush dominating his cheeks and I could tell that my face was being dominated by a rush of blood as well. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. I'd only known the boy a week or two, yet, I think I feel…

My thoughts were cut off by Matt's lips tenderly meeting mine. Before I knew it my own were reacting, moving in sync with his. I hadn't ever been kissed before. I guess you could say I was in pure bliss. Which is weird, because I've never felt this way, all my life. Matt was the only one in my whole fifteen years of living that had made me this happy, and I liked it. No. I loved it. I, without a doubt, loved the boy in front of me, kissing me.

He pulled away. Nothing that brilliant can last forever. He placed his forehead on mine and we just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Wishing this perfect moment could last. But alas, someone always has to end such wonders.

Mello barged into the infirmary and Matt turned around to face the infuriated blonde.

"Mello? What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked sarcastically. He just looked at me like I was the thing he hated most in the world. Near, though, I'd probably come a close second.

"Shut up Phobia!" he snapped at me. I walked over to him and punched him in the gut.

"Don't speak to me like that." I growled dangerously. Mello glared at me again, clutching his stomach in obvious pain.

"Matt. Please, explain to me how Phobia," he spat my name like it was poison, "managed to get first on the weekly tests? She was bloody out cold for half the week!" He yelled. My eyes widened. I know why that happened. I asked if I could do all of my tests on the second day of the week. I knew I would pass out soon, I just didn't know when, so I asked for the tests early.

"It's because I did them on Tuesday nimrod." I stated. He turned around and glared daggers at me. Not the first time he'd done so, but it had been a while.

"You…what?" he spat, venom lining his words.

"I said, I did them on Tuesday." I repeated.

"I know what you said." He growled, his words still venomous.

"Well then why did you ask? Gods, and I thought you were supposed to be a genius." I retorted, emphasising 'supposed'. Mello lunged at me, obviously trying to hit me, but I easily dodged. I turned around and ran directly to my room. Thankfully Mello had no idea where it was and Matt didn't have a key.

As I got closer to the door I pulled my keys out of my back pocket and put it in the lock, turning it and unlocking it. I walked in and immediately closed the door behind me. I locked it and leaned against the door. I felt my legs give way and I slid down on the door and sat in front of it. I brought my hand to my mouth, tracing my lips with my index finger. I knew that a blush was prominent on my face. I had never planned to fall in love, especially when BB was lurking around. But still…he kissed me and it somehow made everything better. I just wish that I could forget those two dreams that I had. Not dreams, nightmares.

I sighed and got up from where I was sitting in front of the door and started to make my way over to the bean bag in front of the Xbox. But before I could sit down I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see who it was and whether or not to let them in. Thankfully my blush had died off. I unlocked and opened the door coming face to face with none other than Matt. I invited him in and went and sat on the bean bag I was going to sit on earlier. I picked up the TV remote next to me and used it to turn the TV on, repeating the process with the Xbox controller. Before long I was playing Assassins Creed. Matt sat next to me and did what he wanted to; I didn't really mind what he did. So long as he doesn't break anything.

_**Matt POV**_

"Why'd you have to interrupt Mello?" I whined. He'd just ruined the moment by barging through the door. I finally built up enough courage to tell Phobia how I felt and then he comes in and totally crashes the party. I didn't even get to hear her reply to what I'd said. I rolled my eyes at Mello and brushed past him, going after Phobia.

I got to Phobia's room and knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened to reveal the girl I fell for. I know, it sounds corny, but I couldn't help but think it. She invited me in and I followed her over to the Xbox. She sat on the bean bag and turned the TV and Xbox on with the remotes beside her. I grabbed the other bean bag and sat down next to her, but I wasn't facing the TV. I was facing her.

I watched as she concentrated on the game she was playing. I glanced at the screen, Assassins Creed, good game, brilliant graphics. I got off the bean bag and leaned over and kissed Phobia's cheek. Standing up with a giddy smile I walked over to the computers turning to closest one on. Lucky me, it was the one with all the music on it. I scrolled through her iTunes library and one of the artists caught my attention. Asking Alexandria. I had always loved their song _Dedication_. I had so much meaning in it. I double clicked on it and it started playing through the various speakers situated around the room.

Phobia almost instantly paused the game as she was in mid assassination. She jumped up and ran over towards me. I didn't fail to notice the blush on her face as she looked at me. She turned her attention to the computer screen and started the song over again but this time, before it started she turned up the volume with the remote that was situated next to the keyboard, in front of the monitor. _I guess she likes this song? Or at least the band._

She was mumbling something as the song went on. I just smiled at her. Then I noticed a few tears slip from her eyes and my smile faltered, "Phobia?" I asked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. The song ended and went to the next on the album. I heard Phobia 'mhmm' and she looked over at me with a smile on her face. A real smile, not a fake one. It was stunning.

"Phobia, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. **

**You totally hate me don't you ^.^**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I wrote most of it at 12 in the morning, I was gonna go to bed but then BAM! Sudden inspiration for next chapter. So to keep that inspiration, I stayed up til 12 writing this . I think it's the longest chapter. AND IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME THEY GOT TOGETHER! For Pete's sake, this was supposed to happen like, two chapters ago, but my computer didn't want it that way apparently =_= **

**So yeah . **

**Comment**

**Vote **

**Fan**

**Etc… ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

Previously

She was mumbling something as the song went on. I just smiled at her. Then I noticed a few tears slip from her eyes and my smile faltered, "Phobia?" I asked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. The song ended and went to the next on the album. I heard Phobia 'mhmm' and she looked over at me with a smile on her face. A real smile, not a fake one. It was stunning.

"Phobia, will you be my girlfriend?"

Chapter 16

~2 months later~

Mello POV

As I walked to my room I kept thinking of how Matt and Phobia were now. They'd been dating for two months and they seem to be quite into each other. I made me sick. Linda just keeps saying that I'm jealous. Why would I be jealous, I don't like Phobia that way and I'm definitely not gay. It's not like Matt doesn't hang with me anymore, because he does. Occasionally. She has no basis to say I'm jealous.

"Linda! For the last bloody time I'm not jealous!" I raged at her. She just laughed at me with a knowing look. I scowled at her for the umpteenth time. She poked my chest and stopped laughing, replacing a joking look with a serious one.

"Look Mello, you may not admit it, but you like her, maybe not as much as Matt, but you do like her. Whether you want to accept that or not is not up to me, but you need to accept it sooner or later. I gotta go to class now, think about what I said." she turned around and ran off to whatever class it was that she had. I had a break right now, so I didn't have to go to any classes. I started off towards my room, unaware of what I wasa about to be told.

Matt POV

I finished my science class, I had a break now. I think Phobia had her Mixed Martial Arts class now. Mello was on break. I had some things that I really needed to tell someone and who better than my best friend. At this time he would usually be making his way to our room. Though lately, I've been in Phobia's room playing video games til early morning hours. She has a pretty extensive range of video games and I'm pretty sure she has every console to date.

I made my way to my room and sure enough he was just entering the room.

"Mello!" I called. He turned around and looked over at me, his hand on the door handle, "I need to talk to you, like, now."

"Umm, okay. What about?" he questioned as he opened the door, walking in with me in tow. I sat on my bed and Mello went and sat at the desk, making a start on his homework.

"Well...it's..erm, about...meandphobia." I blurted out looking down at the floor.

"Say that last bit again." he told me.

"M-me and...Phobia." I scuttled over to my desk where I had a packet of sour gummi worms stashed away from Phobia and started eating them.

"Oh? What about you two? What's up?" He suddenly got interested. I thought he hated Phobia?

"Uh...well...I don't really thank that, um..." I mumbled. Mello glared daggers at me.

"Spit it out Matt!" He yelled at me.

"." I splurted out.

" You don't think Phobia likes you very much? HOW? How do you not see how she looks at you! Do you not notice how much she cares about you. Matt...you're an absolute idiot when it comes to people." Mello sighed after he'd finised talking, "I actually feel sorry for Phobia."

"But, she always changes the subject when I ask her if she likes me Mello." he said sadly.

"Maybe she's shy?" I said, though it came out more as a question than a reply.

"Doubt it." I deadpanned with a yawn. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers over me falling instantly asleep.

Mello POV

"Dumbass." I mumbled as Matt fell asleep. Lucky bastard has no more classes today, I still have two or three yet. That and he has Phobia. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I do not like Phobia! Or do I? Oh god, now I'm even questioning myself. What has my world come to.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I answered. The door opened and Phobia walked through.

"So I see he went to sleep. Okay then, I'll just leave. Can you tell Matt I wanted to talk to him please Mello?" she asked me politely and turned back to exit the door.

"Wait a minute." I barked, she turned her head towards me in interest and questioned my reason for wanting her to stay, "I want to test something."

"Oh? And what would that be Mello?" I stood up and walked over to her, pushing the door closed behind her and forcing her back to it, "W-what on earth are you doing Mell-" I stopped her mid sentence. How, you ask, by kissing her. It felt amazing, better than chocolate even. I opened my eyes and Phobia's were as big as saucers, I guess when I'd done was quite a shock. She pushed me away and immediately ran out the door, as fast as she could in her state of shock that is. I just stood there, with a smirk planted on my face. So I liked her...then maybe her and Matt having difficulties is a good thing for me?

Phobia POV

He kissed me? The bastard kissed me! Why on earth would he kiss me? I was running through corridors and swiftly dodging everyone that I ran past. Everytime I saw a girl I immediately turned in the opposite direction but still managed to get back to my room. I locked the door behind me and leant back on it, sliding down to the floor and hugging my legs to my chest. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I had no idea why I was crying. I was sad and I felt horrible, that's all I knew.

Not long after I lost consciousness and faded into a nightmare filled sleep.

L POV (-L is back!)

"Thank you Roger. I'll make sure to check up on her and the boys. I'll be off now." I said whilst stepping off the chair. I had just gotten back to Wammy's after finishing a case and Roger had filled me in on what had recently happened. It seems Phobia was seen earlier running through the halls almost crying.

I walked past the dining hall almost stopping to get something sweet, but remembered a lollipop that I had in my pocket. So I took it out and started to eat it as I walked up the stairwell leading to the hallway in which Phobia's room was situated.

When I got to her door I found that it was locked, but thanks to my previous theories I had gotten myself a key and always had it on hand. I unlocked the door and opened it. Though, I was only able to open it half-way as Phobia was asleep on the ground in front of the door. I picked her up and carried her over to the beanbag next to the computers.

"What reason did you have for falling asleep there?" I quietly asked her, not expecting an answer. I stood up and Matt came in through the door, his eyes immediately resting on Phobia's sleeping figure. He walked towards Phobia and I, sitting down next to her and placing his hand gently on her forehead and then taking hold of her hand.

"Well then, I shall be leaving now Matt. Take care of Phobia will you?" I stated as I left the room. As I made my way to Nears' room I stopped at the dining hall and got some cake from the kitchen.

A/N: What d'ya think? You like? I'm fairly certain not one of you were expecting Mello to do what he did 3:) but it was something my friend has begged me to do since she first started reading this, which was before I started posting this on the internet.

Hope you liked it


	17. Chapter 17

Previously

"What reason did you have for falling asleep there?" I quietly asked her, not expecting an answer. I stood up and Matt came in through the door, his eyes immediately resting on Phobia's sleeping figure. He walked towards Phobia and I, sitting down next to her and placing his hand gently on her forehead and then taking hold of her hand.

"Well then, I shall be leaving now Matt. Take care of Phobia will you?" I stated as I left the room. As I made my way to Nears' room I stopped at the dining hall and got some cake from the kitchen.

Chapter 17 - Complications

_**Matt POV **_

I woke up to a slamming door.

"Wha? Mello? What just happened?" I asked.

"Nothing really." He said as he turned to face me. I was surprised by the cocky smirk he held plastered on his face, "I suppose you could ask Phobia what happened though."

Mello walked over to his bed giving me a sidewards glance, "Ask Phobia? What does she have to do with it?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, she might tell you, might. Plus, she came here looking for you. Said to tell you to meet her in her room."

"Well, thanks, I guess." I replied, unsure of his intentions. I got up off my bed and made my way to Phobia's room. Leaving Mello to his own thoughts.

_**Mello POV**_

_I wonder what will happen between those two and if Phobia will actually tell him what I did. _I asked myself. Matt had just left the room to go and see Phobia, I'd say he looked quite confused at what I said to him. I sat on my bed, waiting for the outcome of what was to come.

_**Matt POV**_

When I got to Phobia's room, I saw L standing beside an unconscious Phobia. I knelt down beside her and held her hand after placing my hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Well then, I shall be leaving now Matt. Take care of Phobia will you?" I heard L say as he walked out the door. I nodded, slowly standing up and lifting Phobia in my arms to carry her to the cushions that she usually lays on. I heard her groan and slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at me with dazed eyes.

"Matt?" she asked softly.

"It's okay, it's me. You'll be fine. What happened?" I soothed.

"Mello-o k-kissed me…" my eyes widened and I felt my body fill with rage and hatred. How dare he kiss Phobia! I thought he hated her. Then realization suddenly hit me, that's what he was smirking about earlier. He kissed Phobia and had some twisted feeling of an accomplishment? I placed Phobia down on the cushions and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." I whispered before I ran out of the room and back to Mello. As soon as I barged in through the door, my fist connected with Mello's nose. He fell onto the floor, tripping me over shortly after resulting in a fist fight.

_**Phobia POV**_

Matt ran out of the room. I could tell he was angry with Mello after what I'd said. I got up as fast as I could and wiped my eyes so that I could focus, even though my vision was pretty bad of late, and tried to catch up to him. As I was running I ran into someone and tumbled to the floor with them landing on top of me. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground and almost screamed when I reopened them but felt a cloth on my mouth and my eyes getting heavier.

**A/N: Nyeh~ short chapter sorry just thought I should upload this one now as it's been a while and from this update I am going to take a break from updating this story and just write all the rest of it so that I can update faster because I just seem to be slower and slower of late…so yeah…I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME! ESPECIALLY YOU LUCY AND STEPH! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously**

Matt ran out of the room. I could tell he was angry with Mello after what I'd said. I got up as fast as I could and wiped my eyes so that I could focus, even though my vision was pretty bad of late, and tried to catch up to him. As I was running I ran into someone and tumbled to the floor with them landing on top of me. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground and almost screamed when I reopened them but felt a cloth on my mouth and my eyes getting heavier.

**Chapter 18**

**© Izaya Romati 2012 **

_**Third Person POV**_

The seventeen year old lifted the small girl up, stuffing the cloth he had used to knock her out back in his pocket. He stealthily snuck outside the room and made his way to the back entrance. He had hated this girl since the day she had seen what he'd done to the dog they owned when they still had a family. _It was always Bianca this, Bianca that. Take care of your sister Beyond, let her use your room Beyond. Why can't you be a good child like your sister Beyond?_ He thought menacingly of what every one had repeated to him over and over for years on end. Until he finally snapped, killing the family pet and then slicing his sisters arm up. Always compared to her Beyond couldn't take it any more. So he was going to get some sort of revenge. He pushed open the back door and chuckled darkly. He walked over to a tree at the back of the property, picking up some thick and heavy chains on the way.

"You'll regret the day you saw me kill that dog Bianca."

_**Phobia POV**_

My eyes felt heavy and I went to rub my eyes, finding that I couldn't. At this realisation my eyes cracked wide open and my head swerved to the side at high velocity. I was chained to a tree, and I was gagged, so I couldn't scream out for help. I tried my best to remember what happened to me, but when I tried to, everything was so hazy. All I remember was that I had run into some one and then they had pinned me down on the ground. I'd opened my eyes and for some reason…I had been scared. But why?

As much as I tried, I just couldn't remember what exactly had happened to me. I heard a loud thunder crack and screamed, though the material in my mouth muffled it. The next thing I knew, it was raining. The sounds of thunder and lightning filled my ears, sending my body into tremors. In a matter of minutes my body was soaked through and through and I was having a panic attack. Just the best day ever. Whoever put me here obviously didn't want people to find me easily, I was tied up to one of the trees at the very back of the institute where no one would think to look. I wish L was here. Then maybe I'd be found faster.

_I wonder how long it will take Matt to figure out that I'm gone. _I thought to myself. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet. I was going to get hypothermia for sure. Brilliant.

_**Matt POV**_

I slammed the door open. My blood was boiling. Mello's head snapped up from his books, his face covered in surprise. I glared daggers at him and then launched myself forward. He kissed Phobia. He knows how strongly I feel about her.

I had him pinned down on his bed. Never had I ever been this angry, especially towards Mello.

"You idiot! Why? Why'd you kiss her?" I yelled at him. He just looked up at me with a blank expression, "Answer me Mello."

"Because I lover her." He said. My eyes widened and I saw tears drop onto Mello's face. _He loves her, well isn't that just dandy._ I let my head drop onto his shoulder. I was exhausted and stressed. I got off of Mello and just went to sleep in my own bed. I dreamt of the one night I'd rather erase from my memories.

_I sat there, curled up in a ball in the back corner of the wardrobe. My ears were filled with the shouts of my parents. They were having another fight. I wanted to ignore it, let it all pass away, like it normally did. That was, until I heard the loud thump. There was some more yelling from my father, then he faltered, stopped. Two steps. Another, softer, thump. Sobbing. My eyes widened and I started crying as I realised what had happened. Mother was dead. My father stopped crying and I heard yet another thump on the floor. I stood up quickly and rushed out of the wardrobe. I screamed. Both of my parents were dead at my feet. I was standing in their blood. Murder suicide is what they call it I think. I ran out of their room and into my own. I crawled under my blanket and hugged my teddy bear, falling asleep shortly after. My sleep plagued with night terrors of what just happened in more gruesome, detailed ways._

_**Phobia POV**_

"Hey Lizzy, don't you think this is a bit weird? Even for this place, because I do." I woke to hear a cheerful voice, bright and bubbly, though with a thick Australian accent. I tried lighting my head, but it was too much effort. I could barely do anything, there was no energy left in my body. Not even enough to make me flinch when the owner of the unknown voice reached out and poked my cheek.

"I do think it's quite odd too Rebecca. Why do you think she's here, hmm?" a second voice asked. I couldn't stop the feeling that was in my throat and started coughing. As soon as I finished I groaned in pain. I didn't think that just coughing would hurt so much. If I ever find out who did this to me, they are going to regret it.

"Ooh! You scared us! What's your name? Why are you chained to a tree?" they asked in sync. I inwardly laughed at that, I'd never heard anyone speak in perfect synchronisation with another. One of them had an American accent, so it made it interesting to listen to.

"Could you please just get me down for now?" I choked out.

"Sure." I heard the American one say. I still had my eyes closed, so I had no idea what they looked like.

I felt the chains being moved and not long after I felt them fall off me and I fell onto the ground only milliseconds after. Yet again, I groaned in pain.

"Thanks." I whispered, loud enough for them to hear, quiet enough to not hurt. I opened my eyes, thankful that it wasn't to bright, and saw the two girls rush to my side to help me up.

"Are you okay?" the Australian one asked. I nodded in confirmation and noticed that the two of them were in fact identical twins. They looked about my age, but I could easily be wrong.

"Yeah…I'm fine…but I think an infirmary might be nice." I said, starting to shake from how cold I felt. I couldn't tae it any longer, I gave into the feeling of peace that was pulling at the edge of my consciousness.

**© Izaya Romati 2012**

**A/n: so very insanely extremely sorry for such a late update :s I kind of had a severe blockage on this story so I had to stop writing it for a bit but a really close friend gave me the perfect idea for the story ^_^ You know who you are, so thank you so much, you just keep getting more and more awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously**

"Yeah…I'm fine…but I think an infirmary might be nice." I said, starting to shake from how cold I felt. I couldn't take it any longer, I gave into the feeling of peace that was pulling at the edge of my consciousness.

**Chapter 19**

**©Izaya Romati 2012**

**~Lizzy POV~**

Becca and I rushed the unconscious girl to the infirmary. Well. We went as fast as we could possibly manage. I mean, there were a lot of people in the halls. It WAS lunch time though…So I guess that counts for something.

"Hey! You two, carrying the girl! Stop!" I heard a guy call. I turned to look at him. When I did, I was surprised that he'd actually called out to us. He didn't look like the type to yell or raise his voice. He looked calculating. Like a genius.

"What is it? We kind of need to get her to the infirmary, because she passed out and I think she has hypothermia." I stated bluntly. Gesturing nonchalantly towards the girl.

"Phobia? What happened to her?" he asked with genuine worry in his voice.

"We found her chained up to a tree…" Becca murmured from behind me. The man raised his eyes brows and then hurried us to the infirmary. I wonder what his connection to her was.

**~Phobia POV~**

"Phobia. Please, just wake up. I don't know what to do anymore. They say you won't make it if you stay comatose for too much longer. Just…please. I miss you. I can't even bring myself to eat…let alone play a video game. I found out what was wrong with you…you know, the last time I spoke, or even interacted with you. Mello kissed you right? I still can't believe it myself. I want you to know…that no matter what…I won't leave you. Not ever. Please…if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

It was Matt…

So, I squeezed his hand. I hadn't realized until now, but I was crying. I had to have been comatose for a while if he was feeling like this. At least I think so. I'm really not too sure anymore. At all. Everything is so foggy and unclear.

"Phobia? Phobia, you just squeezed my hand, didn't you? Please, tell me you did, that I'm not just imagining this." His voice was overjoyed and overused. As if he had been screaming, for a long, long time.

"I did Matt. I did. I wish I could say I missed you…but I wasn't anywhere, not at all. I don't know what was going on. But what I do remember is that you left my room to go rage at Mello. Thank you for that." I rasped. My tears where still flowing as I opened my eyes, squinting due to the light invading my retina.

"Phobia? How…You've been in a coma for…for three weeks now…How…how can you be so easily responsive…?"

"Three weeks? Oh…

"Well…I have a highly responsive brain and I don't suffer too much damage from comas and concussions and stuff like that. Doctors usually get really interested when I come out of comas…they run a lot of test and stuff…then the scientists come. That's why I don't like hospitals. So when can I get the hell out of here?" I groaned. I rubbed my face vigorously with my hands to wake myself up and looked over at the door.

"Umm…I'll go get the doctor yeah?" Matt stuttered.

"Why bother? I can just push," I paused as I pushed the button, "This button."

Within moments a nurse came into the room. I, on the other hand, had started a conversation with Matt about food, a random topic, yes, but I had to distract myself. Both Matt and I turned our heads in to the Nurse when we heard a loud clatter from her direction. She'd dropped her clipboard.

"Wh-How? You should be comatose." She sputtered.

"Should? What do you mean should? If I'm in a coma, I can wake up at any time, unless you lot induced one. When the hell were you planning to wake me up." I shouted the last bit. I ripped the IV out of my arm and stood up in attempt to intimidate the nurse. I could stand up surprisingly well, but I guess it has been half an hour since I awoke. I took a few steps toward the nurse and she back up a few steps in turn, I took one more step towards her and she ran out of the room.

Within moments there was a doctor at the door with the nurse behind him still looking scared. I felt a cold shiver travel down my spine but held my ground as firmly as I could. There were no cords or tubes joined to my body and I was able to stand up properly and steadily, so I guess I looked pretty intimidating for someone who just came out of a coma.

"You're looking quite able and healthy now, aren't you Miss Phobia." I flinched as his said my alias so coolly. It was as if he didn't fully believe that is was my real name. As if he knew who I was.

My eyes widened suddenly as I realised exactly who he was.

"Matt. Could we please leave know?" I asked sweetly and pleasantly. He gave me a weird look, as if to say 'wtf'.

"Um…I don't think that you're allowed to leave yet." He said with an unsure demeanor.

"No, young Phobia here has to stay for a while just so we know that she is perfectly fine and that all of her vital organs are functioning properly as well as running some tests that we require her to take." Matt nodded as the 'Doctor' explained the situation. I know I wasn't going to be able to just waltz out of here as easy as pie. I guess I'll just be jumping out of another window.

"Well, it was nice meeting you again Satan, but I have to get back to school. I'll be off now. If I never meet you again…it'll be too soon." I stated chipperly. Instinctively he moved over to the door to block it. I ran the complete opposite way and opened the window. I peered over then edge and noticed I was only on the third floor. I can make that with little injury. I looked around at the surroundings quickly and saw an aged maple tree close to the window. I turned back around and saw that Satan was running towards me now so I quickly jumped out of the window and onto the tree.

**~Rebecca POV~**

"Lizzy! I'm bored!" I complained loudly. It was so boring here at this stupid institute. I mean, me and Lizzy had all the same classes and stuff, but ever since we found that girl in the tree, everything just seems so boring.

"Well then do something and stop being such an annoying twat, okay Becca. Do your homework or something."

"But I've already DONE my homework. There's nothing else to do! I want pocky! I bet they don't even have any here, stupid damn orphan institute. I want out! Or at least have that girl back here. I mean, hasn't she been at that hospital for three weeks now. What's up with that?" I whined.

"Well MAYBE she's really sick. Or MAYBE she's really injured, she MIGHT even be in a coma." She emphasised her words so they would have more impact.

"MAYBE I just want to have some fun!" I huffed and got up off the bed. I wonder what I can do for entertainment around this joint. After leaving the room and walking around a bit, I got bored of that, so I walked outside and walked around in the forest area at the back of the property. I walked past the tree that we found the girl chained up to and placed my hand on it.

I quickly took my hand of the surface of the tree and continued waking deeper into the woodsy area. I found a nice tree with a soft green grass around it and laid down on it.

"I guess I could just come here to nap from now on." I said to myself with a fraction of a smile lingering on my face as I let myself drift of to sleep.

**~Unknown POV~**

I walked down to my usual napping spot. I had a pretty okay day, but it always made my day better when I slept for a bit in the forest. My feet came to an abrupt halt when I saw the girl laying down asleep where I usually do the same.

"I never expected to see anyone else nap here. I wonder where she came from, yeah? I haven't really seen her around Wammy's before." I whispered to myself. I was quite intrigued by the girl asleep in front of me. For two reasons. One: I had never actually seen her here before and two: she was absolutely beautiful. Never had I seen someone like her.

I turned around and walked back towards the building. _I guess I'll come back some other time._

**~Phobia POV~**

I ran for quite a while after I jumped from the window of the hospitals third floor. I really had no idea where I was going. Somehow, I ended up at the back of Wammy's Orphange. Luck I guess. Who am I kidding? I have the worst luck, a good sense of direction is most likely the case. How to get in…without going to the front.

I took a running start and launched myself up towards the top of the fence. My hands clasped around the top of the fence and I hoisted myself upwards. I sat on top of the fence for a bit to gather my thoughts and then jumped down onto the ground in front of me.

Unfortunately, I didn't quite land properly and ended up on my ass. After the initial shock I graoned in pain and stood up as best I could. Thankfully nothing was hurt too bad and I could still walk perfetly fine.

I rushed my way through the trees and soon found myself colliding with something hard and squishy.

"Watch where you're going, yeah?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my attention to the voices face and recognized them as Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Oh! It's been a while since we've spoken hasn't it? Maybe about a month or so?" I rambled all too enthusiastically. His face lightened up with a smile and I was glad that I could somehow make his day brighter.

"Yeah, about that. How have you been? Other than the whole, um, hospital thing." He asked pleasantly. I smiled back at him and explained how things were. To sum it all up, things were pretty good, with some slight roadblocks.

We talked for a bit longer and laughed at some random things but eventually we had to go inside.

"Wait, there's a girl sleeping back that way, I think we should go and check on her. Just in case and stuff." Jimmy said worriedly.

"Same old Jimmy, still care a lot about others. That's why I like you so much. Come on, we'll go get her aye?" I laughed a little and he led me back over to this mystery girl of his.

It didn't take long to get to where he was taking me. I immediately recognised her as one of the girls that found me three weeks ago. Lizzie and Becca were their names, at least I think they were their names. I'm not sure, it's way too fuzzy.

"I know her." I stated simply. As I made my way over to her sleeping figure I noticed in my peripheral vision that Jimmy had stiffened and was perspiring lightly. _Someone has a crush._ I shook her shoulder lightly and she awoke with a start.

She came up swinging and almost landed a solid punch on my face. Due to quick reflexes, I caught her hand just before she landed it.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I drawled sarcastically, "Come on, we need to go inside before it rains or anything." I smiled at her and she slowly stood up. She looked overly tired. I wonder if she's an insomniac too?

**~Lizzy POV~**

Where the hell is Becca? She's been gone ever since she left the room earlier in the day. I think it was around eleven at the time and now it's four. I stood up to go and look for her but before I even got to the door it opened on me.

"Well then go to bed ya twat. Honestly, if you're so damn tired, sleep! Or are you an insomniac, hmm?" spoke a female voice.

"We're both insomniacs thanks." I answered. Everyone's attention was turned to me as I spoke up.

"Well thank bloody Rah! I was the only insomniac here other than L, but he's hardly here in the first place. I think I could get along well with you two. Even though you're female. Strangely I'm not afraid of you."

**~Phobia POV~**

"Well thank bloody Rah! I was the only insomniac here other than L, but he's hardly here in the first place. I think I could get along well with you two. Even though you're female. Strangely I'm not afraid of you."

Everyone gave me puzzled looks and I just waved them off and said my goodbyes. It was good to be back in my own room. I laid down on the cushioned edge of the room and felt myself drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously**

"Well thank bloody Rah! I was the only insomniac here other than L, but he's hardly here in the first place. I think I could get along well with you two. Even though you're female. Strangely I'm not afraid of you."

Everyone gave me puzzled looks and I just waved them off and said my goodbyes. It was good to be back in my own room. I laid down on the cushioned edge of the room and felt myself drift off to sleep.

_**Chapter 20**_

**~Near POV~**

"It's been a month since Phobia came back from the hospital, but the doctors keep coming out here for no reason. There's nothing wrong with her, but they keep persisting. She doesn't let them on her room, let alone anywhere near her." Matt said. We were both walking to Phobia's room, curious about the doctors that were constantly visiting.

"They discharged her, did they not?" I queried.

"That's what I'd like to know. She just shows up, randomly, in the middle of the day with Jimmy and one of the new chicks after being hospitalized with hypothermia. I just don't get it." He knocked on the door, four slow and evenly spaced knocks. Code, so that Phobia knows who's at the door. Only Matt and I know this. Not one minute later Phobia opened the door.

**Matt POV**

"I overheard your conversation boys. So I guess you'd like to know quite a bit?" Both Near and I nodded our heads and followed Phobia inside her room, closing the door behind us, "Where did you want me to start?"

"Well…I guess starting at what would explain the aversion of these doctors. I mean, you've been avoiding them for almost three weeks now." I suggested.

"Oh, yeah…them. I guess I owe that to you after all. I'd suggest sitting down and getting comfortable." She brushed her hand over her face and ran her fingers through her hair, "I can still remember it all like it happened just yesterday, but I guess those kinds of things tend to stay pretty vivid in your mind for a while.

"You see, what they did to me were things that no one should ever have to go through in their life time. Ever. No matter the circumstances. The pain and torture that they put me through was unbearable.

"I was around eight year olds at the time, my parents were always scolding me for things I didn't do, they blamed me for everything. They even blamed me for how my brother turned out. They blamed me for the debts, for their lifestyle, for them getting fired, everything they could possibly blame me for, they did. So finally, one day a very professional looking woman showed up at the door, she was tall, but not too tall, busty and very attractive. She wanted to talk to my parents alone, so I got sent to my room. From what I could hear through the walls, she offered them money in exchange for me, so that they could do anything they wanted to me. For money, my parents sold me to a group of whack job scientists." Phobia was choking on her words by now, like saying everything out loud made it all worse. Made it all more real.

"By the next day, I was strapped down on a table and they were silcing into me with scalpels and various other medical equipment." She cringed as if remembering the pain, "Want some insight to one of the more long term things they did to me?"

"Yes. That would be interesting." Near said in his ever monotonous voice.

"I used to have blue eyes." She deadpanned.

Both Near and I were speechless. They'd changed her…her eyes. There were so many questions swimming through my head, but I let her continue, we wanted to know more about Phobia, and now, finally, she was sharing.

"I was stuck with them for five years of my life. Two of which I had to adjust to a new set of eyes, it isn't easy, believe me. The other three, they conducted various experiments on me and trained me as an assassin, it was simple to say that they had high hopes and lots of future plans for me. At the end of the five years, they'd trained me to the level of an S class killer, taught me university level science, math, engineering, everything that universities and colleges offer.

"As soon as I saw my chance, I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I should have payed more attention. They didn't follow me, nor did they persue me. Not once did I see any one of them in my life again. Until now. They're constantly trying to get me again. To perform more and more experiments.

"Who knows what could happen to me if they get me." She choked out.

She was hugging her legs to her chest, her head on her kees, just sobbing. I put my arm around her quaking shoulders and did my best to calm her down to no avail. Near pulled me away and out of her room.

"She needs time to get over this right now and I don't think that us being in here will help at all with that. Lets just leave and let her sleep, we can talk to her again tomorrow."

"Okay Near…but I think we should get Roger to keep that doctor away. Permanently. For Phobia's sake, I mean, you can see how scared she is…we have to help her somehow and this is the only way I can think of."

He nodded in reply and we both went our separate ways, after all we do have classes to attend. I had acient history and I've no idea what Near had. As expected, class was boring, so instead of listening to the teacher ramble on about roman gladiators, which I already knew about, I started playing my PSP. I'd somehow managed to get Phobia to lend me her copy of Kindgom Hearts: Bitrh By Sleep, but I hadn't found the oppurtunity to play it until now.

**Phobia POV**

I cried myself to sleep, only to see everything all over again in vivid, nightmarish detail. Everything that everyone done to me over the years. My parents abused me, verbally, mentally and physically, everything that Beyond had done to me, everything that They did to me. All of it. In every single torturous detail. I woke up screaming, though I wasn't by myself. Matt and Near had left before I lost consciousness, so I knew it wasn't them, they were both in a class by now anyway.

"Hey Lizzy, Phobia's awake." Bianca drawled sarcastically.

"Thank you Bianca, I didn't notice, what with all the screaming going on in here." Lizzy deadpanned as she pushed Bianca playfully onto the ground.

As I watched the scene before me unfold, only one question played on my mind. So I voiced my thoughts to the frolicking twins in front of me.

"How the hell did you two get in here?"

"Through the window." they responded in unison.

"Of course you got in through the window." I sighed, "Not that I have any problem with it, but why are you girls herein the first place?"

"We were worried about you silly,"

"You've been locked up in here for two or three weeks,"

"We've missed you Phobia,"

"And we wanna hang out with you more,"

"But you're holed up in here,"

"So we decided to come in here to hang with you instead,"

"So here we are,"

"In the flesh,"

"Hanging out with you."

My head just kept turning to look at Lizzy and Bianca as they spoke. I had no idea how they always managed to finish each others sentences. I guess if they wanted to hang out, I was fine with it. L had spoken to Roger about my classes and I didn't have to do any of them anymore. I'd done them all before in the first place, so I wasn't learning anything new.

"Well I don't see why not. How about we play some video games? You two can pick whch one." I smiled as their faces lit up in excitement. These two were like the older sisters I never had. Though they tend to act younger than me sometimes. Maybe if my life wasn't so currently fucked up, this moment, right here, might feel like to closest thing I ever got to family. Then again, my life was currently fucked up, so the thought didn't happen to cross my mind.

The girls chose the game _Rachet and Clank: All for One _and we played that for the rest of the day, only getting up for natural requirements, like toiletires, food and drink.

**A/N:**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about how long you all had to wait for me to update this. I feel terrible, but I did get this chapter done reasonably qucikly for me…I started it yesterday or the day before, so that's record timing.**

**/I started planning out my chapter kind of so I know how many chapters there are gonna be and what's gonna happen when and everything/**

**~And I'll probably go back through all of the chapters and what not and change them around a bit, so I'll tell you when I do that and stuff~**


End file.
